Green The Color of Hope
by Mic-RNOL-Mik
Summary: For LeviHan Week: Green. "Have I met you before?" "Nah, I doubt it, I would remember a clean-freak midget." Somehow, for some unknown reason, Rivaille ends up befriending Hange Zoe, why does it feel like he knows her? "Midorima Shintarou, nice to meet you, sir…" "...Your hands are dirty." Midorima never thought meeting Takao's parents would be so embarrassing. LeviHan. Not Yaoi.


**So, just a few things I need to mention before you begin reading this fic. **

**This is my contribution to the LeviHan week, the theme is 'Green'.**

**It's kind of a reincarnation/AU fic. I'm using Hanji Zoe and Levi as their 'past' names, and Hange Zoe and Rivaille as their AUs names (you can guess Rivaille's last name by his son's xD). **

**Since I'm posting this as a crossover:**

**-IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED Shingeki no Kyojin, you can take this as my crazy story for Takao's parents.**

**-And IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED Kuroko no Basuke, the only thing you need to know is that Kazunari Takao is a point guard, and his friend Shintarou Midorima is a shooting guard.**

**Also, you can say this is KnB-verse, and yes, I know it sounds crazy, but I truly believe Takao to be their son xD. **

**It's divided in two parts, and the first one is told more in Rivaille and Hange's point of view (it talks more about their story and is a bit more sad), and the second part is in Midorima's point of view (where he meets Hange and Rivaille, and my try at humor humiliating Midorima xD).**

**I hope you enjoy it :D!**

* * *

_Flashbacks are written like this_

_'Thoughts'_

_SnK universe is written like this_

* * *

**Green is The Color of Hope**

_"...Your hair color is green." Levi said to his soldier._

_"...Yeah, so?"_

_"...You like it? Isn't that the color of envy?"_

_"Mpmh! That's not true."_

_"Ah? is that so?"_

_"Green isn't only the color of envy, it's also the color of hope. Never forget that, heichou."_

_Why did he feel like he had to run after her? Why did he feel like he knew her? No one had ever caught his attention before..._

_Why did that childish woman seem so interesting then?_

_It was the first time he saw her on that park, and something inside of him forced him to go after her._

_"What's your name?" the twenty year old young man asked her, stopping her from walking away as he held her hand._

_"I'm...Zoe Hange..." she was just as surprised as him. He was a random stranger, and even though she had never seen him before, she couldn't understand what was that familiar feeling, "Who are you...?"_

_"Rivaille..."_

_Their eyes were locked but he didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact, he felt like he could stare at her forever. Was that what they called love at first sight?_

_He thought he'd never see her again after that day._

_"Levi, why are you such a Clean Freak?"_

_"Tche, why are you so annoying, shitty-glasses?"_

_"Is it because you want to clean your past actions?"_

_"..."_

_"Is it because you need to have control?"_

_"..."_

_"Or is it because you want me to keep thinking about it?"_

_"...you're insane."_

But he was wrong, he did meet her again. She was studying on a nearby college. Something about computer programming.

He had to admit, Hange Zoe was very smart.

But definitely not feminine.

She was not clean, and Rivaille didn't even know if he wanted to talk to her again. He had hoped he'd see her another time, because he felt like he knew her from somewhere but couldn't remember where. Was that rare? He wasn't sure.

"Have I met you before?"

"Nah, I doubt it, I would remember a clean-freak midget."

"…Shitty-glasses."

She was too loud, too easy-going, too crazy, and too passionate for his liking, but he ended up approaching her anyway.

"Would you mind if I called you 'Levi' for short?"

They were very different. Yet somehow, after talking a few times they managed to become friends.

Before he knew it, he was already falling in love with her.

As if he was meant to love her, because he hadn't had the chance before.

_"I can't say I love you..." Hanji said as she hugged his body close._

_Levi's squad was gone. At that moment, she knew she didn't want to say those words. They would only bring them pain if they had to be separated. That world wasn't one where they could fall in love._

_"I know," Levi answered._

_He never asked her if she wanted to say it. He never said anything about it either._

_She never asked him what he felt about her._

"He's got your looks." Hange said tiredly as she looked at the newborn in her hands.

Rivaille stared at the baby. He had his hair color, and the same silvery-blue eyes. An exact copy of his father_. 'Why does it feel like I waited forever for this?'_

"What would you like to name him?"

"Kazunari," He answered almost immediately without thinking. As if deep inside of him he knew that was the name they both wanted to give him.

_"If we ever have a child, can we name him Kazunari?"_

_"What the hell are you talking about, shitty-glasses?"_

_"Oh, come on, you know you want to have a kid with me!"_

_"Please, I'd never have a child, and even less with you. He'd probably have that damn attitude, and would probably be as annoying as you."_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"..."_

_"We'll have him once we defeat the titans, once everything becomes peaceful and we're no longer needed in the Scouting Legion!"_

_"You're talking nonsense...have you been sleeping lately?"_

_"Ye-...well, no, but I'm okay!"_

_"..."_

_"Really! I'm not hallucinating like last time!"_

_"...Why Kazunari?"_

_She smiled, knowing he meant 'yes', "It means 'peace' and 'become'"._

"Tou-chan!" Kazunari called his father one day and the man turned around to look at the little boy so that he knew he was listening. "Why is mom taller than you?"

Damn.

"...I don't know," The topic really annoyed him, but he knew his child was at that age where he would ask a lot of questions. He had to give him some sort of information or else the boy wouldn't stop asking. He was as persistent and curious as his mother, after all. "Maybe it's because out of all the sports I played when I was younger...I never played basketball." He continued lamely.

"Basketball?"

"It's the game where you jump a lot." Rivaille answered simply.

"I want to play that game then, Tou-chan!" The boy announced as he jumped up and down. '_He also has as much energy as his mother, great'_. "Would you teach me?"

The man froze. He never liked basketball, too many tall players, he would get sweaty too fast...But the look on the Kazunari's face always convinced him to do the silliest things. He most likely got that from Hange...she probably taught him how to manipulate people...or maybe he was a natural.

"...fine, if you really want to, Kazu."

_"Come on Levi! Please! I need to capture a titan so I can experiment on it and find more information about them!"_

_"It's too risky...there aren't many capable soldiers yet."_

_"Then let me go alone! I can handle it!"_

_"..." He sighed, "You'd get yourself killed, Erwin wouldn't allow it."__ '__**I **__wouldn't allow it'._

_"We can capture it...I'm sure..."_

_"..."_

_"Please...we can go together if you want to..."_

_"..." He sighed. "I'll talk to Erwin about it."_

"Kazu!" Hange was walking back home from grocery shopping, and on the way she saw her son playing outside in a basketball court. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Tou-chan let me play basketball in the court until six!" The young boy smiled. He was now eleven years old, but Rivaille still doubted he could be alone outside. _'Overprotective'._

"He did? I'm surprised," She smiled and hugged her son.

"Kaa-chan! Can I join the basketball club when I enter Junior Highschool?"

"Of course!" She ruffled his hair. "But first you have to answer me something," He nodded eagerly, "...Why did you begin playing?"

She was curious, really. The first time she had asked, she had found him playing basketball with Rivaille, and she knew how much the man disliked that sport. The boy had said 'It's a secret', and had winked at his father. She had eyed him suspiciously, but the boy had been so happy playing, she hadn't thought much about it. Now it was her chance to finally find out the truth.

"Because I want to be taller than Kaa-chan and Tou-chan!"

"_Does your height bother you?"_

"…_you're annoying."_

"_I'm curious!"_

"_It's the same."_

"_No it's not!"_

"…"

"_So does it bother you?"_

"…_does my height limit me from killing titans?"_

"_Well, no, but-"_

"_Then it doesn't."_

Then one day her son came home devastated. Losing a game against a team known as the 'Generation of Miracles'. A group of prodigies that tripled Kazunari's team's score. Hange didn't know what she could do. His eyes looked empty, sad…reminding her of a nightmare where she had seen her husband with that expression. A nightmare….in which she had died killing huge human-like monsters. _The same eyes._ She hugged her boy tightly, wishing she could take his pain away. How could something that made you feel so good, hurt you so much?

Somehow, she felt like she knew a similar feeling.

"_I can't say I love you…"_

He never felt so useless. How could he keep going? Teiko, the Generation of Miracles, was a team of monsters. All he could remember was that green haired boy.

_Green…like the color of envy._

"I hate basketball Kaa-san," Kazunari said. "I hate it," She could only hold him tightly as silent tears escaped his eyes. "I'll quit!"

It was heartbreaking. Seeing her usually smiling son so torn. She didn't want him to quit, he had never been so happy like when he played basketball. He was passionate about it, just like she was programming. His life would be empty and incomplete if he quitted…

"It'll be alright Kazu…don't forget…_Only people who enjoy life are winners_…"

He sobbed quietly. Never forgetting his mother's words.

"_Hanji, do you think we'll ever be able to win against the titans?"_

"…_I don't think that's important…"_

"_So you don't think we'll win?"_

"_I never said that…I think…people who enjoy life are winners…"_

Rivaille quickly noticed a change on Kazunari's attitude. His son was usually carefree and cheerful, but now he looked frustrated, and it reminded him of how he himself used to be before meeting Hange. His smiles were forced and Rivaille couldn't take it anymore. He'd never admit it, but he loved his easy-going nature, '_just like his mother'_.

He stood behind Kazu, watching him practice. Hange had told him how his team had been humiliated by Teiko and how torn Kazunari had felt. Now he kept practicing. Even if he quitted, he kept practicing.

'_He must truly love that sport.'_

"Kazu…I know you know I'm here, you can stop pretending now." The young boy stopped trying to shoot, the ball falling from his hands. However, he didn't turn around to face his father. Rivaille sighed. "I know you're frustrated right now…To be sincere…I don't think I'll ever understand what you're feeling right now…I never loved a sport the way you do…if you want to quit playing, I won't stop you."

His son only listened, staring down at the ball on the ground.

"I don't know what you'll chose…no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong until you arrive to some sort of outcome from your choice..._The only thing we're allowed to do is believe that we won't regret the choice we made."_

'_I hope whatever it is that you chose, you won't regret it, Kazu…'_

Kazunari turned around and smiled. The same big, toothy smile Hange always gave when she solved a glitch on a program. He made his choice.

"Thanks, Tou-san!"

When he entered Shutoku High School, he joined the basketball club.

**I was so frustrated that I continued practicing even after I retired. And then when I entered high school, hell yeah, I laughed. The guy I vowed to defeat no matter what was standing right in front of me as one of my own teammates. But now it's pointless to hold a grudge. Rather, I wanted to make you recognize me.**

* * *

_"Do you think we'll ever be able to live peacefully?"_

_"...we can only hope..."_

_"Hope..." A sad smile appeared on her face._

* * *

_**Oha-Asa's daily horoscope!**_

_**Cancer: You're on first place today, your compatibility with Capricorns is low, but if you bring your lucky item, which is an umbrella, you'll have nothing to worry about!**_

"Shin-chan, hurry up! The storm is getting worse, and my house is just around the corner!"

Midorima sighed.

Today was supposed to be a good day. There wasn't going to be any practice, making his evening more relaxing. But before leaving Shutoku High School, it had started to rain. Unfortunately, he didn't have an umbrella because somebody had taken it by mistake (however he wasn't worried because cancer was on first place, and he wasn't planning on meeting with any Capricorns today), and Takao's turned out to be broken (which he blamed it on him not bringing his lucky item), so when the rain calmed a bit, they decided to run to Takao's house since it was closer to the school.

Now there he was. Soaked, cold, and dirty, (because while they were running he tripped, causing the point guard to laugh endlessly), running towards Takao's house.

_"It'll be okay if you stay, at least until the rain stops," Takao had said._

He accepted the offer hoping he wouldn't regret it, after all, if he had to run to his house at this time, he would probably catch a cold. With the Winter Cup coming up, he couldn't risk himself and get sick.

Once they were on the porch, Takao turned around, looking a bit seriously at the green haired boy.

"There's something I must warn you though...My father..." he chuckled a bit and added, "is a bit of a clean freak..."

_Then again, Midorima was very obsessive with his daily horoscopes too..._

"What do you mean?" he had no time to be joking around, and, knowing Takao, he was probably going to make fun of him later.

He smirked, "You'll see what I mean," was the only answer he gave him. Was that supposed to be a good thing? Definitely no…maybe it hadn't been a good idea to accept Takao's offer…

It was the first time the shooting guard was actually going to see Takao's parents, and his younger sister was probably going to be there also. He wondered if they were going to be happy and annoying like him. Midorima shuddered, the thought of having to spend some time with more 'Takaos' scared him a little.

The shorter boy opened the door announcing, "I'm home!" And from the kitchen came a brown haired woman. She was wearing glasses, and her hair was tied up in a high, messy pony tail.

She was a bit shorter than the point guard. And judging by the big smile on her face, Midorima could only guess she was his mother.

"Kazu, welcome back!" She said as she ruffled his hair. _Right, his name is Kazunari. _The taller boy had almost forgotten he always called him by his last name. "And you brought home a friend!" She commented, as soon as she looked at the shooting guard, eyeing him with curiosity since he was very tall.

"Midorima Shintarou, nice to meet you," he bowed respectfully.

"No need to be so formal!" The woman smiled, '_now I know who Takao got his personality from'. _"I'm Kazu's mom, you can call me Hange. Oh! You are on the basketball team too, aren't you?" He nodded, "Ah! I see, you're really tall! Oh, you two must be cold! I'll bring you towels!"

She quickly went to a nearby closet and grabbed towels. She threw them at Takao, who caught them effortlessly.

"Here!" He handed one to Midorima, who was a bit surprised. '_Seems like they're always ready for a day like this one...'_

"Kaa-san, Shin-chan will be waiting here a bit until the rain stops, is that alright?"

"Sure! Just let him borrow some clothes or something...or else _your father will have a fit,_" she said, giggling a little, and going towards what seemed to be the kitchen, "I'll be making some hot chocolate for you two, Make yourself at home _Shin-chan_!"

_Shin-chan?_ Yeah, she was definitely Kazunari Takao's mother.

And what was that all about?

It made Midorima begin to feel a bit uneasy about Takao's father..._could he be different?_

"I'll go upstairs to get you something to change on...you just wait here," and with that the point guard ran up the stairs, leaving the ex-member of the generation of miracles at the door.

Oh well, they told him to make himself at home, didn't they? He was really tired for some reason, so he walked towards the living room and sat on a couch.

It wasn't the first time he came here. They've had to do a project once, and Takao (unfortunately for him) had been his partner. His parents however, hadn't been home that time.

The tall boy sighed. He really wanted to change his clothes, they were dirty and uncomfortable, but he didn't know if Takao could find anything that fit him. He was way too tall. Unless…maybe Takao's father could have something...

The door soon opened and while Takao was walking down the stairs someone said, "I'm home!"

_That voice sounded similar to someone else's...how strange..._

The point guard's mother, walked out of the kitchen again, "Welcome home, _Levi_!"

"Tou-san! You're home early!"

"Yeah," he answered simply, and Midorima walked towards the door to meet him.

As soon as they saw each other, the shooting guard was speechless. Shocked.

He was truly expecting someone taller than Takao.

Or maybe someone at least just as tall as his wife.

The truth was indeed surprising.

The point guard's father was short. Very short in his point of view... shorter than Kuroko. And even so, Midorima felt intimidated by his frown, and piercing eyes.

It felt like the time he met Akashi.

Scary.

As Takao's father kept staring at him, his teammate introduced him, "Tou-san! This is Shin-chan! The friend I talked to you about!"

Rivaille studied the boy. He was tall. Very tall. Green hair. Wore glasses. With a _dirty_ uniform. His frown deepened.

Okay, Midorima tried to remain calm, but deep inside he felt scared, intimidated by the short man.

He had a stare as strong as Akashi's.

"Midorima Shintarou, nice to meet you, sir..." he bowed and then extended his hand for a handshake. From the corner of his eye he could see Hange-san trying to stifle a laugh. Looking towards Midorima's hands Rivaille's face changed into one of disgust.

"...Your hands are dirty."

And with that he walked away not shaking his hand.

"...Huh?"

Takao burst out laughing, and so did his mom. _Like mother, like son._

"What the hell is going on Takao!" He demanded, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about him! He's always like that! Levi!" Hange went after her husband as soon as he entered the kitchen.

Takao still laughed, and Midorima planned every possible way he could kill him.

"Tou-san has…some sor of obsession, kind of like yours with horoscopes. Except his is related to cleanliness. He hates dirt, and non-clean things. Not even I understand why, but Kaa-san says it's her fault. He acts a bit harsh and cold, but it's just a facade, don't think much about it." he said as he forced himself to stop laughing. "Here, at least change your jacket, your shirt isn't soaked, so this should be fine."

The green haired boy changed and looked at Takao, remembering his father's expression. He looked very serious, and maybe if it weren't because of that stupid rain that soaked his clothes, he'd probably would've had a better introduction. Apparently Takao took more after his father physically. Same eye color, hair color, nose, and skin. His eyes however were a mixture of both of his parents. Not as sharp as his father's, but also not as round as Hange-san's.

"You look a lot like him," He finally acknowledged.

The point guard smiled, "Yeah, I get that a lot...Kaa-san is happy because of that. She says I have my father's good looks." It was true, many girls liked him and his personality made him even more remarkable. Midorima did realize girls talked to him a lot, they always seemed to want his attention...but he never thought was because of that...then again, he never realized Momoi was in love with Kuroko and according to Kise, that was really obvious. "But my father says I'm just like her in personality, unless I'm playing basketball, haha!"

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"Levi! You shouldn't have been so mean to him!" Hange said to him while laughing.

He was sitting by the table. While she prepared hot chocolate for the boys.

"Tch…"

"He's Kazu's friend, you should be nicer to him...or are you jealous because he's tall?"

"I feel like I've met him before...His voice sounded familiar..."

Hanji stopped what she was doing and turned around. Their eyes met, and she could tell he was being serious.

_"Heichou...I'm sorry I couldn't make it,"_

_A green haired boy said spitting blood._

_"It's alright, you did well." even if his expression remained the same, he was trembling, this was the first time he lost a soldier._

_"Heichou...you're our...hope...please!...li-live..." he said, as his eyes closed._

_Green. The color of hope._

She could see he was tense. As if this deja vu feeling brought him a lot of pain.

"Midorima Shintarou..."

"It's not like it's the first time that…this happens…" Hange said with a soft smile.

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

"Tarou-nii you came to visit!" a young brown haired girl ran down the stairs and hugged Midorima. The taller boy just sighed, used to her antics.

"Oi, oi, how many times have I told you not to do that, Petra?" Takao grabbed his sister away from the shooting guard.

"Mph! Kazu-nii you're mean!" she complained.

Takao's sister had a small crush on her brother's friend, and while both of them didn't know it, Takao was still an overprotective brother. _Overprotective, just like his father._

"We should probably go to the kitchen, come on, Petra."

Right before they were going to enter, they heard Rivaille say, "What's taking you so long, shitty-glasses?"

And unfortunately, Midorima thought it was directed to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked, clearly looking offended. Rivaille looked at him, disbelieving misunderstanding. While Hange tried her hardest not to laugh.

"He-He-He's talking about pfff!" She couldn't hold it, and as soon as she began laughing, her son did too.

Petra shook her head and said "Tarou-nii, that's the way he calls our Kaa-san!"

And Midorima could feel his cheeks getting red. He really regretted accepting Takao's offer now.

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**

The rain had finally stopped, and Midorima couldn't wait to go home. After Takao opened the door, and before he left, He couldn't help but ask,

"...Oi Takao…what sign is your father?"

"Uh? You mean, his horoscope?"

"Yes."

"Capricorn."

_I swear that horoscope is always right._

* * *

**Well, I hope that wasn't so bad D: I really didn't want to write Levi's name as 'Rivaille Takao' because it seemed to weird xD I also thought Erwin could be Midorima's father (same voice actor) xD but meh…it would've been too long.**

**I also couldn't helpt but make a Levi/Akashi reference. I mean, they're both prodigies, and they have the same seiyuu! xD**

**I'm deeply sorry it's so long, I hoped you liked it! I really think those two can be Takao's parents! XD**


End file.
